<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binding Force by Bitchie_Richie69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072581">Binding Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69'>Bitchie_Richie69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie has a gift for Eddie, Eddie has a secret.<br/>Will they bring the two closer? Or drive them apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binding Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning!<br/>There are serious notes of self harm and body dysphoria in this fic! it may be a fluffy fic but that does mean its all sunshine. there are some serious topics in here so please go in with warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie Kaspbrack grew up being called many things.<br/>
“Fem Boy” “Fag” “Queer” but he got over these things fairly quickly after realizing he was in fact.. Gay.<br/>
He was ten.<br/>
However, Adilade Kaspbrak was 13 when she realized she was actually Eddie Kaspbrak..<br/>
But now, Eddie was 16 and the only people who knew of his little secret were the losers.<br/>
Eddie was cutting across the soccer field to get to his house before his mom got home, the losers were all meeting up at the quarry now that it was warming up outside enough.<br/>
His thoughts were interrupted by the worst insult by far<br/>
“Hey tranny!!”<br/>
Eddie stopped cold in his tracks and swallowed hard before turning around and looked up at Henry Bowers who was grinning as he approached Eddie, Like a fox approaching its prey<br/>
“A little birdie told me that you like to hide out in the bathroom stalls after gym gets out so you don't have to change with the others… Now.. Why would that be? Hmm why would little Adilade Kaspbrak not want to change with the other girls if she is one?” He coos<br/>
Eddie visibly flinches at the use of the name, he opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by another voice<br/>
“Maybe she changes in the bathroom because she knows you have the entire girls locker room wired for your own sick little fantasies” Richie says in a know it all tone<br/>
“Go fuck with someone else, Henry” He sighs, obviously not wanting to deal with henry today.<br/>
Eddie chewed at his lip, he knew Richie was only using the wrong pronouns to protect him, but hearing them still stung, especially coming from his best friend.<br/>
Henry however, laughed and only stepped closer to Richie<br/>
“What's it going to be Tozier? Do you fuck boys like the faggot you are? Or are you so lonely that you're stuck with the little dyke Addie here?” He says with a sick grin<br/>
Richie clenched his jaw and smiled<br/>
“Actually your little boyfriend Hockstetter and I had quite the night.. His mouth looked so nice wrapped around my cock… Such a cum slut..” He grins.<br/>
Henry yelled and swung at Richie, his fist connecting with Richies left cheekbone leaving a pressure cut.<br/>
Richie stumbled back and let out a chuckle<br/>
“Fuck with Addie again and we’re gonna have some serious issues..” Richie says quietly before walking away with Eddie close<br/>
Eddie was quite for a moment before he finally spoke up<br/>
“You didn't have to do that.. Now because of me you're hurt” Eddie says softly<br/>
Richie rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Eddies shoulder<br/>
“Correction. I'm hurt because I told Henry Bowers that his little fuck buddy sucked my dick when he was in fact too busy sucking his… I should know.. I saw them in the back of his car behind the aladdin.. Not a pretty sight..”<br/>
Eddie snorted in disbelief for a moment but recomposed himself<br/>
“Either way.. Thank you.. But we have to clean your face if we plan on going swimming..”<br/>
Richie grinned<br/>
“Perfect! Let's go to my house! I have something to give you anyway” He said before dragging Eddie along through the short grass of the old soccer field<br/>
Eddie laughed but let Richie drag him along</p><p>	Richie walked up the steps of his house, thankful that his parents weren't home and he wouldn't have to explain his face to them yet<br/>
“Come on, wait in my room while I grab it yeah?” He asks as he unlocked the front door and dumped his bag on the floor and ran upstairs<br/>
Eddie nodded and followed him upstairs but turned down the hall to Richies room<br/>
When Richie returned he was holding a small box and held it out to Eddie<br/>
“Here.. Sorry it took so long but.. I really hope you like it..” He says with a huge grin and sits down on the bed beside him<br/>
Eddie takes the box and looks at Richie and raises his eyebrow<br/>
“What is it?” He asks suspiciously<br/>
Richie rolled his eyes and shoved the box into his chest<br/>
“Open it!”<br/>
Eddie sighed and opened the box and read the small note that was resting on top</p><p>	Eds<br/>
Time to retire those sports bras and step into those big kid shoes.<br/>
Inside you will find two chest binders,<br/>
One is specifically for swimming. It's a little bigger.<br/>
Sorry for the wait.<br/>
-Chee</p><p>And just as the note said. Inside were two half shirts as well as care instructions.<br/>
Eddie could tell he was crying and set the box down and hugged Richie, sobbing into his chest<br/>
“Thank y-yuh-you so much!” Eddie sobbed into Richies chest<br/>
Richie squeezed Eddie closer and smiled<br/>
“You're so welcome Eddie.. Anything for my Spaghetti.. Why don't you put one on while I go clean up this mess” he said as he gestured to the now swelling cut on his face<br/>
Eddie nodded and grabbed the larger one of the binders from the box<br/>
“Yeah.. Yeah okay..” He sighs and smiles up at Richie</p><p>	Eddie waited until Richie was out of the room and in the bathroom until he felt comfortable to start getting undressed, slowly layer by layer he was finally free of the last sports bra he chained himself to every morning.<br/>
He had to make himself look away to avoid seeing his own body, the sight of it made him sick.<br/>
He was so ugly.. God he was hideous, why could he have been born in the body he wanted? Why wasn't he born a boy??<br/>
Eddie got ripped from his thoughts when the bedroom door opened and Richie walked in<br/>
“Hey.. So I put this ‘antibacterial’ stuff on the cut and was going to put a bandaid over it but then I realized we’re going swimming so.. That's pretty fucking stupid so I didn't” Richie said before looking back up from the tube on ointment he was holding, faced with the scene before him.<br/>
A shocked and shirtless Eddie stood before him, looking absolutely terrified of what was about to come,<br/>
Richie who had grown up with Eddie and seen him shirtless on countless childish occasions was petrified was he saw Eddies entire torso and breasts were littered in self harm scars<br/>
“Eds..” Was all he was able to get out<br/>
“Richie.. Please don't..” Eddie croaks out<br/>
Richie completely ignoring the fact that his best friend was backing away from him stepped closer and pulled him into a hug and buried his face into the crook of his neck<br/>
“Why didn't you tell me it hurt this much?” He asks softly<br/>
Eddie couldn't help but laugh, at that he pulled himself away from Richie and grabbed the binder and pulled it over his head and pressed the fabric down to his chest, basking at the feeling of his now flat chest and looked over at his best friend<br/>
“Chee.. This.. This helped me more than I ever thought it would”<br/>
Eddie walked over to Richies closet and looked at the mirror and looked at himself with a proud smile before turning back around to face the boy behind him<br/>
“Rich I could.. I could just kiss you!!” he blurts out<br/>
Richie stood up and smirks while he walked over with his hands deep inside his pockets<br/>
“Lay it on me Eds..” he says casually<br/>
Eddie looks at Richie in the mirror before turning around with a surprised look on his face<br/>
“But.. I thought you were gay..?” He says trailing off in the form of a question<br/>
“Yeah? So are you?” I don't see where the problem is” Richie at this point was very confused<br/>
Eddie just sighed and sat on Richies floor and started picking at the fibers of the carpet<br/>
“Rich I'm not a real guy though.. I-I don't have the right stuff that I should” Eddie says in a defeated tone<br/>
Richie sat down across from Eddie with a shocked look on his face before he managed to find his words<br/>
“Seriously? Eds being transgender makes you just as much of a guy as me! Or stan or.. Or Ben! It doesnt make you any different than any of us! I could care less about what's in your pants. I've loved you since before I even know what gay was Eds. I love you for you Spaghetti. Not your junk” Richie says incredulously<br/>
Eddie smiled and looked down at his hands for a minute, processing what Richie had just said before he looked up and smiled<br/>
“Don't call me Eds..” He says before leaning in to gently kiss Richie.<br/>
It wasn't quite what either of them had expected, but at the same time, neither knew what to expect at the same time..<br/>
Eddies lips were very soft, What else was to be expected with someone who uses as much chapstick as him.<br/>
Richies however were very chapped and slightly scarred, that probably had to do with all the busted lips from the fights he's been in.<br/>
Eddie pulled away first and smiled at Richie<br/>
“We should probably go to the quarry.. We were supposed to be there an hour ago..”<br/>
Richie shrugs<br/>
“True.. But once they see my face they’ll understand the wait” He smiles and stood back up and held his hand out for Eddie to take<br/>
“Let me get us some towels and we can head out” Richie says as Eddie pulled himself up,<br/>
Eddie responded in a nod and walked over to where his little gift box was and put it back together and pulled his shirt back over his head<br/>
“Ready?” Richie asks from his doorway<br/>
Eddie turns around and smiles<br/>
“Yeah! I'm excited let's go!” Eddie said as he walked towards Richie who was already on his way out the house<br/>
“Richie wait!” Eddie had to run down the stairs to catch up to him at the door, Just as it shut Eddie grabbed his arm, the familiar sound of the deadbolt locking cued Richie to look down<br/>
“What's up?”<br/>
“Thank you…”<br/>
Richie frowned slightly<br/>
“What for??”<br/>
Eddie couldn't help the smile the spread across his features as his hand slid into Richies<br/>
“Everything… And.. Can we walk? It's really nice out”<br/>
Richie smiled and nodded<br/>
“Yeah.. Yeah we can walk..” He says as he makes his way down his driveway and through the neighborhood, Eddie held his hand the entire walk to the quarry.<br/>
And the entire walk back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>